Something To Write About
by MugenNoEien
Summary: She comes back and they meet her. How come there's a lingering feeling inside them? As if this isn't her?
1. Act One: Both Side Of The Story

**Author's Note: YAY!!!! Horey! –cheers- I finally made!! At first I thought it was impossible to be don but…YEAH!! I FINALLY WRITE THE SEQUEL FOR 'SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT'!!! There's nothing happier to me as a writer that to see I achieve in my goal!!! (Well, except to see my nii-san dressed as a girl...again Lol )**

**I work my bones into this today since the plot bunny keeps haunting (?) me everytime I looked at the computer or the laptop. Thus, I sat myself on the not so comfy chair and began working on it! There's a poll in my user page and I want (if you had the time) you to answer the question we post in the poll. I really need some feedback for the poll...(sorry) **

**This is also an anniversary gift for you all who reads my stories! Have a nice day!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Something To Write About**

**Chapter One Both Side Of The Story**

-¤ ∞ ¤-

'_**I might give you and answer, but you must find the right question for it. The trick is you don't even know which one is lying to you, right?'**_

-¤ ∞ ¤-

Is he sure about this?

About the things before, the reason for it and what followed after it.

"Natsume-kun, are you sure about what happened before?"

"You didn't believe me?"

Narumi was silence for a moment. He did but the academy sure wants more than what had been told. The incident that happened the night of the event had made the academy set their eyes for the investigation. They sent Narumi for conformation from eyewitness and if there is more trouble, some thing will be done.

"I already told you all I know"

By the way the younger man replied, Narumi sure there's nothing more. He took his conformation and rise up from the chair he was sitting before and after the interrogation.

"Then, that's all I need. Thanks for the co-operation Natsume-kun" he smiled at him.

"Is he in this too?" Natsume was standing by the window with back facing his teacher, letting no one see his expression, "I'm afraid, yes. He's in the interior"

Slight anger plastered on his face. Is he in this? What about her then? The teacher caught his unaware action and stared at the occupied bed. He sigh in half relief and smile again, "but don't worry, I'll make sure to protect her too you know. I better get going, take care okay?"

Oh, he forgot that someone was with them too and she was sleeping soundly on his bed. Quietly, he sat himself on the chair used by the teacher a while ago and stretched his hand out to her face, slightly petting her.

'You sure are troublesome even when you're asleep'

Since the visiting hour will started in just a few minutes, Natsume decided that he just settle on lingering his gaze to her. Sure they'll come; some of the students in the class are just too persistent in having their teacher's permission to go see him.

The sound of door opening gave Natsume the hint of the exact person who opened it. Dressed in a full high school's attire came Ruka with a bouquet of flower in his hands.

"Good morning Natsume. Oh, and sorry I came without knocking" Ruka was happy to see that his best friend survive the surgery and after confronting the teachers, he was given the right to visit both Natsume and Hotaru earlier than the others.

"I heard it from Narumi-sensei that…" dust trailed after since the blond teen can't finish it. He wants explanations but he himself wasn't sure if this is the right time to ask.

"Don't worry too much. I'm okay so is she. How's Imai?" to put things bluntly, Natsume is still in his casual calm, asking Ruka as a mere distraction from the real problem so he might not think too much about it, "she's fine. I just finish visiting her half and hour before I came here"

He saw the person sleeping on the bed and a mix of emotions between shocked and disbelief shown. Although he already knew the whereabouts of 'her', it still too hard to be comprehend in such short time.

Casting the flower he brought earlier inside an empty vase next to the bed, Ruka lean against the wall for support, "after all this year, I still couldn't believe that she's here…ever since that day…" his head bowed down, holding his tears of joy.

"Don't cry. She's here so that has to count on something" Natsume sigh a bit. After all, Ruka is still a bit on the soft side, "ye-yea" and he wiped them away. Boys shouldn't cry and especially one as old as he is.

So, what happened to her then? Why did she suddenly appear? How could the Mikan they knew looked the same as the one they met almost seven years ago? What did the Organization did to her?

Those entire questions might not have their real answers nor the point of asking it is futile but one thing for sure, is Mikan will still be the same girl they know?

Ruka sat next to Natsume on an extra chair left in the room occupied by the two.

Later on, Natsume told him about the happenings the night they were attacked and how he suddenly got his Alice back.

-¤ ∞ ¤-

He already got the power needed and from where it came from, Natsume haven't got the slightest clue. Time is cut short every time he used it, so the pyro decided that fighting for their life is the nearest point to safety.

On thing that bothers him during their fight is every time he think of her name, she will have a one moment stop, as if she responded to it.

…

The chance that he'd been waiting for had arrived and with that final blow, the girl lost it. Along with her, he also beginning to feel the consciousness flowed out from his body…

The last thing that he heard before passing out is a voice of someone calling his name and he sure they will be save, at least for one of them…

-¤ ∞ ¤-

"…and I heard from the doctors that my live was miraculously saved. They even said that my Alice effect was reverse to it first state" explain Natsume.

There were also things that he didn't tell Ruka such as Mikan's ability to freeze time temporarily, fused the Alice of others and so on. It still classified and not many people knew about it yet; with the source hidden away.

Ruka can only nod in agreement, not much can be said when things already turn like this.

Without any of them noticing since they moved to face the window, the girl who was placed on the bed already wide awake and gaze at the two in pure curiosity. She recognized the on with black hair as Natsume but the other, the one with blond hair and blue eyes, didn't recall any memories. She want to say something to them but afraid that she might ruin their conversation.

Sensing that they were almost done, she quietly got up from the bed and walk silently on the cold tile floor. Natsume turned his attention to the child who's been tucking his cloth and almost immediately shocked by her appearance. He might already find out who she but seeing Mikan right in front him still happened to be the point of amazement.

Ruka who also saw the two smiled at the young girl, "do we wake you up?"

"No…"

She caught the person's hand whose shirt she tucked earlier. Her face is still blank although her voice sounded more like a cheerful one. "Na-Natsume…"

Her words come out in stutters as Natsume return the grip in a gentle squeeze. He kneel down the same eye level as she is and, also doing the same as Ruka, smile while patting her head, "it's okay. You can tell me"

It's her turn to talked and Mikan had a look of sadness, "I'm sorry…very sorry…I can't stop…sorry" If a girl who had done something wrong, very wrong, apologies, there's tears that followed after.

But in her case, no tears come out. Only the sad look on her face. She seems emotionless despite doing her best effort trying to be forgiven. "Sakura-san, it's okay and Natsume already accept your apologies"

"Oh…" Natsume had a look that said 'yes'.

"So, it's a yes then…? Did my apologies reach you…"

"Yes"

Mikan brighten up. "Thank you!" and hugged Natsume. After that she let go and headed for Ruka.

"Um…mister, you sure are close to Natsume…who are you?"

-¤ ∞ ¤-

_That girl is still naïve. They believe in her._

_But…_

_No matter how childlike she is or how innocent those eyes, they still had to remember that this girl still dangerous under some influence._

* * *

**Author's Note: Fuh, this is one bones-working project that I had done yet since it's choking the life out of me! Sorry if the grammars aren't that good and if it's short(I have headaches) I belief some of the questions from the prequel had been solved and some not…(?)**

**Anyways, don't forget to Read and Review!!! I really need reviews to maske me happier T-T**

**If there's any question, sent me a review and I will reply them! (YOSSHH!!)**

**P/S: There will be plot thickening in the next chapter. Stay tune! Have a nice day!!!**


	2. Act Two: Can't Turn Back The Years

**Author's Note: Yeah!!! I scream! I shouted! I –got a spank on my head by my brother for the noises I made that pissed him off while he's working- (Ouch…) I finished the second chapter! And I'm starting the new one!!!!**

**Hello everyone!!! I'm kinda off from my original schedule… I'm so sorry. As I promised before, I'm making the chapter longer this time ( )**

**By the way, the plot for this chapter was beta-read by my beta-reader CaffeineTolerrant-chan! She's a very helpful friend to and I dedicated this chapter for her (and of course to you all too!) Caffeine also had few words for her readers; she still busy about her projects and might have some troubles in updating her stories. **

**I've been busy in my school works now. The projects that the teacher had gave us trampled on me –splat- (T-T)**

**Anyway, this chapter will focus on –hehehe- read to find out. Let's go on with the story shall we? Don't forget to read and reviews! I feel inspired every time I received feedbacks from my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Chapter Two Can't Turn Back The Years**

"_So, it's a yes then…? Did my apologies reach you…"_

"_Yes"_

_Mikan brighten up. "Thank you!" and hugged Natsume. After that she let go and headed for Ruka._

"_Um…mister, you sure are close to Natsume…who are you?"_

-¤ ∞ ¤-

How come she does not…

"I like it…your blue eyes, they have warm feelings. Mister, is Natsume your friend?"

'He is'

Somehow, his tongue moved on its own. Straight to the point, both males were shock…

-¤ ∞ ¤-

She stared at him, wondering thoughts left unspoken and she knew the reason behind it. Ruka had come into her room a few minutes ago with a worried smile. She hate it when he did that, it annoys her.

"She's Mikan, and that's that" Hotaru can't always be fragile. She had to be stern sometimes.

"To be honest, I should have known that some consequences like this might happened"

What she meant is the fact that 'Mikan' did not have her past memories is doomed to happen after the AAO took her. Hotaru wasn't a genius for nothing.

Her brother told her before.

Subaru had a conversation with her this morning, telling the whereabouts of her friends and the strange phenomenon the day before. In his explanation, the fire-caster was saved by the girl they caught with him.

-¤ ∞ ¤-

"_I'm asking a conformation, is she…"_

"_Mikan? Yes, I'm afraid so. But something is going wrong with her. It's like her memories had been corrupted. The agents won't say much"_

'_I should have known it better…'_

_The older brother gazed at his younger sibling, wondering his thoughts about her. A hand made its way to her head to pat her as he crouch eye-level with her._

"_I'm sure she'll be fine. Try to cheer up okay?" _

_Those words were spoken with smile._

_A caring personality of a brother who's affection showed not to just anyone._

_For the past few years, Subaru has been very concern about Hotaru. Mikan's absent was a heavy blow to her. _

_He remember how close those two were, and how his little sister treasured it. After she was gone, Hotaru need reassurance and Ruka alone was not enough._

_She needs a brother. She needs him.  
_

'_You two are not supposed to fight! Brother and sister should take care of each other!'_

_He remembers clearly the day Mikan scolded both of them._

_Hotaru, although a slight blush was present on her cheeks, she still kept her calm demeanor with her._

"_Don't treat me like I'm a kid"_

_Subaru laugh a little at his sister. This is the least that he could do for her after his long absent when she was very young.  
_

"_I know you're not"_

-¤ ∞ ¤-

It pained him. It pained all of them.

Why can't she remember him?

His azure eyes set gaze outside the room through the window.

"I know what you're thinking Ruka"

She told him that there has to be a reason behind this. They already know who did it, but for what is remain unclear.

Hotaru steadied herself as she tried to stand up.

Before Ruka could say anything, Hotaru glared at him, "there's no way you're going to confine me here. I'm going outside"

With a sweat drop on his head, Ruka was left speechless.

-¤ ∞ ¤-

She knew she shouldn't get out from there, but he need rest…so the little girl walked silently from the sleeping man on the bed and closed the door as quiet as she can.

Her waist length hair followed her every step as she jog across the hospital dorms. Some passer-by called her cute or asked her name but she ignored them. Some just doesn't seem to pay any attention to her.

They all look so busy. The nurses, the doctors, even the people who passed by are catching up to something.

There's one person…

She looked so sad. Did someone bully her? Was she wounded?

Slowly but surely, the smaller one approached the girl who was sitting on the bench park.

-¤ ∞ ¤-

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

I walk through the empty hallways, towards the open door. Need some fresh air, what a dumb excuse I made though part of it was true.

These things are bothering me. Should I meet her?

I spotted a bench without anyone sitting there, it was under that shady tree. At least it won't be too hot. Good thing the hospital management decided not to make the park boring.

I'm outside the building area now. I let the breeze blew through my shoulder length hair. They seem a lot longer now compare to the first time I was here.

Now back to my problem.

I paused for a moment. 'She forgot everyone…almost everyone except him'

This is such a bothersome. And the funny thing is…I'm afraid of the truth.

Without noticing, a small dropped of tear escaped my eye. Had I been holding it? Or was it because I feel this pang of sadness and jealousy inside me?

I'm jealous of Natsume, because 'she' remembers him.

Quickly, I wipe the tears away.

**End of P.O.V.**

-¤ ∞ ¤-

A tear fall to her cheek and she wiped them with ease.

Is this person…someone she knew? Because the feeling she had inside her felt so warm and familiar, as if they know each other for so long.

The girl with light auburn hair stood next to the bench and asked, "Are you okay…Miss? Did anyone bully you? Are you hurt?"

Wait.

That voice…

Her questions shocked her or rather it was her appearance at this time. She hoped to meet her, but not here and definitely not now.

Hotaru ignored the little girls wondering state and just continued on, sulking silently. Unknown to her, this little girl sat on the empty space next to her. Don't know what to do; she just let her do as she pleased. They gazed at the same thing but with different things in mind.

"Can I know your name?" the little girl asked innocently.

"What about yours?"

She should have expected this but Hotaru can't help but felt a slight anger at her. How could she forget?

"Mine…it's Mikan"

Silence followed.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I've known you before…but I can't recall anything about you…"

Why did she apologize?

Her eyes got those empty look on them, telling people that the holder of this eyes are soulless…

Wait, since when that she's being selfish again? Was it…since 'she' left her…or the feeling already lingering long enough without her knowing.

'God, I look like a total idiot…'

Mikan read her think, subconsciously, since her mind-reading Alice had been activated all the time. For what she does not know, they weren't specific orders given to her. Those thoughts that she's been hearing were left as nothing but whispers.

There's no need to comprehend with other people business unless they're close to her and this person who sat next to her had some connections with her.

Was it 'friend'?

Sighing, Hotaru closed her eyes for a moment and opened them later, with sense of assurance in them. "It's…Hotaru. My name is Imai Hotaru"

The girl named Mikan looked at her and she can feel her smiling although there isn't a trace on her face, "Nice to meet you…Hotaru"

Simple and straightforward, there's no formality or cute addresses to her name, just a mere call for a person name. Hotaru was not sad by this, she's just…astonished.

The weakness she had before this during her absent has weared off somehow when she sees her today.

Somehow…

"Small fireflies…"

"…"

"Your name…it reminds me of fireflies though I do not know when I met one" Mikan bow her head down, her face still had their innocent look just like 7 years ago…

'Just like when she first came to the academy…'

"You see them…in your hometown"

It was true that, back when they were young, sometimes Mikan's grandpa would bring to the empty field near the town corner just to see fireflies. Mikan always put those silly smiles on her face when she's happy. As her best friend, Hotaru smiled too, not as big as hers, and these were times they would enjoy happiness.

"Hotaru. Are you okay?"

That snapped her out from spacing out. 'She' looked like she had something to say.

"Can you tell me…if there's something bothering you?"

There are so many things that bothered her. First it was all the happenings before, the disappearance, the incident…then 'she' showed up…meeting 'her' right now is also the least of them.

"Actually, there is. Long ago, I lost a person so dearest to me…"

"Was it your lover…?"

"No. She was my best friend"

Mikan nodded which gave Hotaru a sign to continue.

"After she left, I was so frightened. Then, few days before, I meet her back…And I, don't really know how to express my feelings"

She was overwhelmed…because the person is right next to her.

She felt relief…because she was not dead.

She was angry…because she did not remember a thing about her best friend.

How can she interpret all this?

"I think there's nothing wrong if you have many emotions inside you…sad, anger, joy…because, you had your friend back didn't you?"

"I'm sure she felt that too. And she'll stay with you again, right?"

After much thinking, Mikan decide it, she wants to be her friend. She felt the familiarity through them. Slowly, she felt sleep has overtaken her.

Hotaru felt a small weight shift to the side of her right arm. She leaned her head against it. "Um…I feel so sleepy…" and she dozed off.

A small faint smile was visible on her lips.

She felt so much relief, no tears because she remembers saying meaningful words to someone a long time ago.

"Mikan, I'm so happy you are here. And you matured too, stupid baka…"

She hasn't talked this much for many years and it surprised her that she did. It was Mikan who she can reveal it to. Even if she can't remember, at least she had come back.

"I promise to you that I will be here with you, as your best friend…" and she closed her eyes, sleeping soundly while sitting on the bench park under a shady tree.

-¤ ∞ ¤-

_She felt happiness when they meet again, although it felt like a mistake that their meeting is like a right thing under many wrong circumstances._

_Since she had forgotten about them, she'll make her remember it one by one and piece by piece._

_If she can't, they just have to make new ones…_

_The happy times…_

_The sad things…_

_The other times that they emotions mixed…_

_And more importantly…memories that make her remind who she is…_

_After all…we can't turn back the years…do we?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Again…I know…I'm evil for not updating sooner…I can't help it…I just played a MMORPG called 'Mo Siang Online'**

**They're so nice! And the bad thing about it is…IT'S TOO ADDICTING! So far, I manage to hold off for 2 days, and they left me with sleep depression…**

**I put poll in my profile and I hope you'll have the time to take a peek at them **

**If there's any problem/ question/ uncertainty, please write them in your review! (I can't tell you the plot though…) Also, if you spotted any mistakes, let me know! **

**Have you read the chapter's title? Sounds familiar? If you know what it is; this is my question for you all! As you can see, both chapter titles are the original title from a song. For anyone who can guess the singer for this songs and the album title, I will give a you a special surprises!!! Write your answers in reviews okay! **

**Okay, that's all for to day. Have a nice day all! ;) **


	3. Act Three: Everyday

**Author's Note: Hi, hi, hi!! –Many various objects thrown at her by angry readers-**

…**h-hi…-evades them but stuck on the wall-**

**I think I got your message…sorry for the late updates T-T**

**Guess we better moved on with the story first…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Everyday**

_She had set her free. Her job is done, for now._

-¤+∞+¤-

Fingers type furiously on the keyboard, finishing every sentence with remarkably fast reflexes. The reports are halfway done.

How interesting the test subject is, which caught the eyes of a certain man.

"You even set her free, didn't you?" the voice snickers knowing that this particular question brought up the uneasiness feelings to the other.

This conversation is done. She only came here to make sure of something, but since he already found out, it is better if the situations remain unclear for both of them. "No"

The man who sat across the room widened his grin to the one standing on the door way. It was dim inside, giving way to the incoming light from the opening door and the monitor in front where he works.

Among the peoples in the organization she got alongside with the highest ranked persons. There's few people whose authorities threatened hers and this man sitting in front her is one of the 'few' people. "So, letting her off for a 'training session' only accompanied by one elite member, giving incomplete order, let her get caught by the enemy and last but not least"

"Pretending you did not make this up" he spoke right next to her, or actually standing behind her.

Sure she remained passive through all the time, but his tone can bring shivers to her nerves and the closeness between them did not help things out.

"Oh my, did I over do it? Never mind. I guess great people do made mistakes sometimes"

There is it again, the tone that annoyed the heck out of her. She clenched her fist not too tightly, trying not to punch this guy off.

'Make sure you didn't repeated it 'accidentally' again'

Hell…he can go right through her mind barriers.

Within seconds, an invisible barrier wrapped itself around her from anything that could be harmful, making sure he distanced away from her. "Angry, aren't you?"

"It's a defense mechanism. It acts automatically whenever I'm in danger" the woman answered back.

"So-rry then" he bowed, implying mocking gratitude.

Without another doubt, Yuka Azumi walked her way from the open door to the building corridor, leaving the man to laugh quietly by himself.

The man stopped his joy.

"Ahh…the irony of women and their temper…little boy, are you done listening? I hate eavesdropping"

In the shadows of the room, a younger male with almost same facial characteristic as the older one, showed half of his face to the light, "And you said you're the one with the information"

"You did know what happened if they are people who intended to betray us did you?"

"I knew. Explanations do not popped out suddenly too"

The man turned back, facing the younger. "What do you expected?"

"By the way, don't do anything to her. You may have the ability to do so, Prof, but I have the time to stop you from doing it" he spoke a threat.

With a boring sigh, the so called Professor smirked inwardly, "I believe you could call that as a threatening note. Okay, I take the bait then. Now go, I still need to finish my paper works" he waved his hands as a shooing sign and take a hold at the edge of the table, "just don't get too comfortable nor too close with them, boy"

And the male in the shadow, slowly blend in with the darkness.

-¤+∞+¤-

He was busying himself with tending the small wounds on his limb, without informing the medic team because they'll just make a fuss abut it later. Sure he had a fight the night before and the blond boy he finished off put up a great performance against him.

'Not that I'm impress'

He's done plastering the last injury on his wrist and packing up the small medical kit. Silently in his mind, he was wondering about his 'accidental' failure in his mission, caused by the sudden retreat orders from the person in charge.

Isn't this mistake will lead to the loss of the project? It still is a valuable prototype, no matter how far it is from the completion. Or...?

'Did he have something else in his mind?' Opening the one of the drawers inside the bathroom cabinets, he pulled two bottles of medication pills. And there still a lot of them, different labels different functions.

He sighs; this is going to be a long day of lecturing. He took one pill from each bottle and swallowed them down, tasting nothing but bitterness of medicine lingering in his tongue.

"I never like it whenever you barge into my room" he said while closing his eyes. Said person was quite astonished with this "Sorry, can't help it. It was a close call for me too. I learn to use the door next time" he smiled with sweat drop, caught in the act of intruding someone's room though, he still stand behind the bathroom wall. "You should asked for a larger living quarters than this studio room of yours"

And sometimes, he thinks this intruder really is a carbon copy of his father, both in physical and personality. Then again, it's only half of his opinion since the father most likely to belong with the evil demeanor than his son could ever be.

"And your reason?"

The so called intruder peek his head into the door, "The Elite will have meetings with the higher ranks. I'm just here to make an announcement"

He went to the cloth drawers next to his bed and pulled out new cloths, one's without stains on them. Ignoring the other's present, he just changed into the uniform. He looked at the mirror for the finishing touches and then to the other one, "Don't say that it's only for me when you're one too"

"Hehe, almost forgot"

He retrieved the room key that was lying on the table. Somehow, he can't help but to cast a weird look to the other, "And how is that suppose to be an excuse?" pointing to the cloth he was wearing...well...it was not much of an official uniform, just a pair of gray jeans and a black shirt...

"Hey, I was decent! They didn't say formal attire for the meeting, do they?"

"..."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."

As the two head their way to the meeting room, the two Elite members sure know what they're dealing with...

-¤+∞+¤-

I woke up from my not-so-long nap and found out she already head out from the room! Damn, I'm not supposed to just leave her alone! Despite my still recovering wounds, I walk in haste from corridors to corridors searching for her. How much trouble can she sent me into now? Great...

As I passed near the main exit door, Ruka was there and his face plastered with worried.

"Have you seen Hotaru? She left her room minutes ago and told me not to follow her"

"And why are you listening to her?" not to be rude, but that Imai girl really need help from him.

"I know, but she needed time to think..."

"Have you tried outside?" yeah...great idea. Just walked out the hospital when the patient still stitching anything that still intact. Never less, we still exit the door with the nurses warning me about my health condition.

Judging from the glare I sent her, she might get the message, nosy people. Look on the bright side, at least there's only one.

I follow the direction to the hospital park There's a feeling inside me that kept telling me so.

I spotted a bench at the park, with two persons sitting on it. Two very familiar person. Ruka followed me soon after and we both saw the girls, right next to each other.

-¤+∞+¤-

"Ah, Natsume's here. Hello" Mikan lower her tone a bit, worried that she might woke up Hotaru. She knew his presence, and with that other boy, Ruka. They probably went out searching for her, and Hotaru.

"And what are you thinking by leaving the room? You had us worried there"

Natsume was not fume with anger. He's just...well...never mind.

"I'm sorry"

Sighing, "Don't do that too often then"

Since Hotaru was still sleeping, Ruka had to take the nerve to wake her up, so they could get in the hospital before the air gets too cold.

-¤+∞+¤-

"They sure got angry, do they?"

"Honestly, don't start this over"

"Okay, okay. Guess we have a new mission again. And it's a long one"

-¤+∞+¤-

Who says the grass are greener on the other side, try minus the fertilizer and put less sunshine, what will you get?

Moreover, why the heck is 'he' here? And with that cloths? Didn't he stop doing that?

The 'he' Natsume mentioned earlier is none other than his currently class teacher, Narumi. 'And for fricken god sake, why wear a 'pink-maid -outfit??' Good thing it's not neon…

And this is their opinion; Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

It all happened 5 minutes ago. Natsume woke up from his sleep with Mikan sleeping her small form next to him. She insisted to be with him and he didn't really care much. They got their first visitor for today, a blond and a raven haired.

And after that, disaster strike.

He came in…

"Honestly, Narumi-sensei, don't barge in into the patient room like that" said the not too surprised Hotaru.

All these things are too unfamiliar to her, so Mikan just sat on the chair quietly. "Sorry for that. I'm just happy to see you again. How is she doing?" his attention pointed at Mikan.

"Mikan-chan! How are you?"

"Im…fine…"

Sighing in relief, Narumi pat her head slowly. A gesture he always made with her back when she was younger, and she still does now. "Thank god…" Narumi hugged her.

The other three said nothing about this, because they also feel the same way, the same loneliness when she suddenly left.

'Such warm feelings…the same feeling as Natsume…and Hotaru-chan…and Ruka…'

He let his hug loose on the little girl and turn to sit on the empty chair beside Mikan. "I know that you're aware of my presence here, right?"

The three nodded slowly, understanding what he meant by that.

"First thing first, Mikan-chan, I have a present for you", he tilted her head to angle her neck slightly before putting a black collar on. A single white stone chained to the collar dangle slightly when she moved.

"It's the newly developed ALICE control device, am I right?"

"Yes, Imai-san, I'm afraid I have to put this on you Mikan-chan. It's to control your powers. The Academy took this matter seriously so they don't want anything bad to happen" explain Narumi after finished lacing the collar joints.

Mikan touched the thing on her neck and felt herself restricted somehow. Such uneasiness…she wanted to break it, but… 'I might influence Natsume'

Sighing heavily this time, Narumi-sensei explained to them about the whereabouts of the collar and what will the Academy next move is.

Sighing heavily this time, Narumi-sensei explained to them about the whereabouts of the collar and what will the Academy next move is.

Before he left, Narumi once again said his apologize to Mikan. Just before he walked out the door, Mikan smiled to him and said to him how the dress perfectly fit him (much to the chagrin of Natsume).

-¤+∞+¤-

'_There are few good things. Mikan-chan is already put under Natsume-kun responsibility so he will be asked to take care of her. Be careful with Academy constant monitoring towards your activity. _

_They've put in her old curricular class, the Special Ability and not the Dangerous Ability. I will announce her arrival to the class, they seem thrilled about this, which was after Kokoroyomi-kun broke out the news, and you'll be studying in the same grade._

_The bad news is, she can't be ranked into any star position yet. I'd try to do something about it, but the Academy was alert by her capability of doing things when given such rank'_

_Lastly, Mikan-chan also…'_

-¤+∞+¤-

"Mister, you name is Narumi-sensei, right?"

"Yes"

"Can I see you again?"

'That time, I was a bit taken back and my lips answered…'

"Of course you can"

'Can't believe she smiled at me…so cute'

-¤+∞+¤-

'_She will have your job now, or more likely you both will work together in your given missions. They know that she only listen to you'_

He just dragged her into this again. There will be an announcement for her arrival in two days time. The mission will follow up soon.

As he thinks of the reminiscence of their past…

It just make him angry again…better not…

After all, everyday is any day…

It's best to keep focus on the present.

* * *

**Author's Note: -fidgeting- Cliffhangers!! It's just to make the story more interesting **

**Okay, I got some explaining to do. Sorry for the lateness…(I'm pretty sure readers will get tired of this) I'm kinda off-grammar after the lost of my beta-reader Caffein-chan!! Caffein Noooooo!! I was hoping she could reply to my email since I need her to beta read….but she had been quiet for the past few weeks…**

**If anyone who's interested, I hope you could contact me! If anyone wants to chat, you're welcomed!!I will not replace Caff, I still like her the best!!**

**Okay…okay, a few comments for my story. In this chapter, they're few OCs. Read closely or you'll miss them. I've done some discussion and it was fun in naming the OCs! I thank you Caff for your help! **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I really appreciate them!! Don't forget to RxR this chapter!! If any of you got questions, I would be glad to answer them (not much spoilers)**

**Again, THANKS FOR READING!! Have a nice day! ;)**


	4. Anouncement: AN

**Hello to my dear readers, this is Agate currently speaking. If you're wondering who the heck I am, you can found out more from the writer's profile page. Anyhow, I'm the co-writer of some stories written by 'Ai-chan13'.**

**With me here, I want to inform to you that most stories written in this account (the on-going ones) will be update ASAP. The original creator of them, Ai, is not available at the moment (or more likely throughout the months she left her stories hanging in hiatus)**

**I was given the job to write the continuation for each incomplete series…but there's one tiny-big problem, I need someone to discuss the plot of stories. It's kind of troublesome that Ai only left me the RAW plotline without further explanation…**

**Ai left a message in my inbox:**

"_To all people who read our stories, I'm so sorry (again) for missing after sooooo long. I just got accepted into the university and have no time to do anything (even net surfing…which I love the most) with this in note; I will officially declare myself on HIATUS and let Agate do the rest of my stories. It shall be the time for a new reign to begin! Mwahahaha *got hit by angry person* okay, I have to go now. Thank you all for your support. I hope you will do the same for my assistant too ok. Her stories might be a little dark but I can assure you that that's just the way she is. So, ciao!~"_

**You read what she said, so…I hope I can be good in writing. [bows]**

**P/s: This chapter will be re-post after I finish typing the whole thing up, so no worries okay ******


End file.
